


How to Not Fall in Love with Someone

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Peter Being (Extra) Dumbass, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: How to Not Fall in Love with Someone, a guide by Peter Maldonado.
Relationships: Sam Ecklund/Peter Maldonado
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	How to Not Fall in Love with Someone

**Author's Note:**

>   * American Vandal is series created by Dan Perrault & Tony Yacenda, and distributed by Netflix.
>   * wikiHow is a website and wiki community, founded by Jack Herrick and Josh Hannah. All contents are licensed under Creative Commons (by-nc-sa).
>   * The author does not take any material profits by writing this fanfiction. This fanfiction was written for fun, no copyright infringements intended.
> 


##  **How** **To** **Not** **Fall In Love With Someone**

#### Submitted by: Peter Maldonado

Falling in love with someone can complicate many things. Maintain your professionalism needs you to be free of any bias and personal feeling. Learning to not fall in love with someone will require persistence and perseverance, especially if you are unable to control your emotion. Whatever your reason, choosing to not fall in love with someone is valid. Here are some methods you can take, to guide you in the journey of avoiding the unavoidable.

  
  


####  **METHOD 1 OF 3**

###  **Avoiding the Person You Are Attracted To**

**1.** **Keep your distance from the person**

You should not be anywhere near them if you want to not fall in love with them. The closeness can cause your feelings grow stronger that is what we are trying to avoid. It is very advised to stay away from the person you are attracted to, like not going to the place they used to be there, or finding new route if they are living nearby.

> "I never saw you with Sam again, did you guys fight?" Gabi asked.
> 
> Peter shrugged.
> 
> "You know, it's so weird to not see you, guys, joined at hips anymore."

There is also another way, by avoiding them in social medias. Social medias can be really tempting, because you don't have to have direct interaction, but remember: stalking them online will not help you if you want to not fall in love with the person you are stalking.

> _See less tweets from @ketchuppack17?_
> 
> _Mute @ketchuppack17?_
> 
> _Snooze Sam Ecklund for 30 days?_
> 
> _Hide Sam Ecklund's posts from your memories?_

  
  


**2.** **Establish clear boundaries for yourself when you are around the person**

In certain circumstances, it is impossible to avoid the person you attracted to, then you have to have boundary to prevent you from getting too close in their proximity. Boundary helps you to create safe space where you don't have to act awkward or weird around that person. There should be very minimal interaction if you are about to set yours.

> "What happens after Turd Burglar? You and Sam will investigate again?"
> 
> Kevin strummed his guitar.
> 
> Peter didn't answer.
> 
> "Dude, you gotta tons cases to solve. I bet you can find one that is interesting enough."

If you are so used with the presence of this person, you will experience some difficulties to build a wall around yourself. It is a reminder if you are not ended up with that person, you have to get used with these boundaries.

> "Hey, Pete, thank God," Sam started. "Check this—"
> 
> But, Peter had disappeared.

  
  


**3.** **Do not accept romantic gestures or gifts from the person**

This person can be oblivious to your feelings and they will still end up showing their affection and unaware that you are reluctant.

> "Listen, man, there's this new pizza place in town, and me Gabi has been asking me for, like, _forever_ , but you know how she is. So I told her, no, because I wanna take you there! And here's the secret, remember Kevin? He works there! How awesome is that?"
> 
> Peter tried his best to not listen, but Sam is just so loud.
> 
> "So, what time I should pick you up? We can order Uber from your home. Okay? Call me back asap, man."

Accepting their gestures could be misinterpreted as you are accepting their feelings and it may cause them to pursue you. You should not response to avoid any other unwanted advances.

> _This is Peter Maldonado, I can't answer my phone at the moment, but please leave messages after the beep._
> 
> _Beep!_
> 
> "Pete, since apparently spamming you tons of memes doesn't work, please pick up my phone."

  
  


####  **METHOD 2 OF 3**

###  **Closing Yourself Off Emotionally From the Person**

**1.** **List** **the person’s negative qualities**

You must have reasons to fall in love with someone. In order to not fall in love with them, you have to do the same. Invent reason. Instead of focusing on their positive qualities, you have to see them through their negative trait. What makes you not love them? What do you dislike most about them?

> **` Sam` **
> 
> `( - )`
> 
> `• Don't know when is the right time to ~~not~~ joke`
> 
> `• Too loud and harsh`
> 
> `• Eating too much`
> 
> `• Bad for my OCD`
> 
> `~~•~~ ~~Can't stop being so charming~~ Flirty`
> 
> `• Thinking ~~my~~ the world revolves around him`
> 
> `• Presumptuous`

To not fall in love with them, you have to remember the list you have made. Those are 'the because' you need when you start questioning your feeling towards them. Always remember those things.

> **` Sam` **
> 
> `( + )`
> 
> `• ~~Everything~~ Nothing`

  
  


**2.** **Determine why you and the person are incompatible**

Compatibility is an important requirement in every relationship. To build a healthy romantic relationship, you have to be compatible with your partner. In order to not have relationship with them, you have to determine why you and them are incompatible. Find what you don't have in common, what irks you and annoys you—no matter how small it is. Think about how you will spend your life in incompatibility with this person.

> "You know, Sam can be a great actor if he's given a chance!" Chloe laughed in delight, once her face appeared on the screen. "I watched his performance on YouTube, it's so cool that he can get involved in the making of your videos but also acting really good on stage."
> 
> "He always loves drama." Peter said. "American Vandal would be shorter in its making, if he didn't insist on making it more dramatic."
> 
> "Ah, shush you!" Chloe tapped her screen, as if she boop-ed Peter's nose. "He is great and he completes your documentaries!"
> 
> Peter swallowed back his disagreement.

Expand your list. Breach to the sensitive, more abstract subjects. Are your dreams and their dreams on the same line? What is their goal and what is yours, do those align? Mundane, little things may slow down your feelings. But, big, life-changing subjects may alter your feelings completely.

> "In conclusion, I am very much sure you can apply for UCLA, Peter." Vice Principal Keene handed him back his essays. "Oh, and Peter, tell Sam to swing by my office after his last period."
> 
> Peter burrowed his eyebrows. "He hasn't had his interview?"
> 
> "Oh, he missed his. But I can slot him in today. I'm sure he needs some advice for his application."
> 
> "Sir, did he tell you which one—"
> 
> "You boys, didn't share everything, eh?" Keene chuckled. "He wants to go to CalArts."

  
  


**3.** **Focus on the friendly aspects of your relationship**

Not all relationship is meant to be romantic. If you are already in friendly term with this person, it will be harder for you to completely erase them from your life. To not fall in love with them, try to focus on that friendship. Love between friends are not uncommon, you just have to alter the romantic into platonic.

> Peter remembered that particular day very fondly. He was a shy boy, eating alone in the cafeteria. It was not like he didn't have friends, okay? He got some. Like, Jane—or Bill. But, Peter didn't really like inserting himself into a group where he knew he didn't belong to. He couldn't just talk to Jane, or ask Bill to sit with him.
> 
> He wasn't that desperate, or clingy.
> 
> Of course, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.
> 
> "Hey, can I sit here?"
> 
> Peter looked up from his sandwiches. He didn't recognize the boy who stands by him.
> 
> "I'm sorry?"
> 
> The boy smiled and offered his hand.
> 
> "I'm new student here," Peter shook the offered hand. "This is my first day and I don't know anyone, so when I see you, I guess I can sit with you—" The boy suddenly looked anxious. "Uh, you sit alone, right?"
> 
> Peter nodded. The boy beamed.
> 
> "Great!" He hopped on the seat in front of him. "I'm Sam, by the way."
> 
> "Peter."
> 
> "Cool," Sam opened his paper bag, and yelled in faux-surprise. "And look, we have same sandwiches!"
> 
> Peter laughed.

Being in long time friendship with the person you are interested to, can be really complicated. Remind yourself how important your friendship is, and whether it is worth to lose it if you keep pursue them in non-platonic way. Will you be ready to lose your friendship for your romantic feeling?

> _~~Sam, I love him.~~ _
> 
> "Dude, this is the coolest birthday gift ever! You are truly my best friend!"
> 
> ~~_Sam, I love him so much_.~~
> 
> "Oh, c'mon, Gabi, can't you hook your friend to go with Peter? He's my bestfriend and I can't just let him not to go to Prom without someone."
> 
> _~~Sam, I love y~~ _
> 
> "Wait, hold that thought, Pete. Gabi calls me. I think it's important. Save me a spot, 'kay? You're the best, man!"
> 
> _~~Sam, I~~ _
> 
> "Hey, Pete, I think we gotta cancel for tonight. I can't leave Gabi. She's okay, but she needs my support. Will update you more later. Sorry, bud. Rain check on movie night tho?"
> 
> "Sure, Sam, don't worry about it. Tell Gabi, I said hi and I hope she's okay and feel better."
> 
> "You got it, man."

  
  


####  **METHOD 3 OF 3**

###  **Focusing On Your Own Needs and Interests**

**1.** **Distract yourself with a hobby or activity**

You have to actively stop thinking about the person. Reroute the energy to something you love to do. Invest your attention as much as possible in them. The more you are doing the time-consuming activities, the less time you have to think about them.

> Peter could tell when somebody pretend to be interested.
> 
> "Clara, can we focus?"
> 
> "Oh yeah, sorry." Peter knew better than she wasn't sorry at all.
> 
> "Great," Peter signaled. "Ming, can you—"
> 
> "Hey," Clara interrupted." Where is that partner of yours? The charming one?" Ming Zhang rolled his eyes. "What's his name—Sam? He won't be interviewing me?"
> 
> "No," Peter cut her off. "Now, can you tell me about the Possum attack—"
> 
> "But, I thought you guys are duo or something!"
> 
> "Geez," Ming snatched Peter's notebook. "Let me do the asking, you do the recording, Peter. Or else we're never gonna finish this. Now, Clara, can you tell me about the Possum attack and why you are being targeted?"

Practice more self-care. Spending time being in love with someone can be really exhausting. To fall out of it, you also have to care about yourself. Get relaxed. Focusing on your need, instead of anyone else's. What you need the most?

> `Hey, Dylan?`
> 
> `Can I come over?`
> 
> `Peter my dude`
> 
> `Ofc`
> 
> `Im making cupcakes 4 the gang`
> 
> `Be there in 10`
> 
> 👍👍👍👍👍  
>   
> 

  
  


**2.** **Confide in friends and loved ones.**

Keeping your feeling to yourself can drain you. At some point, you are advised to talk with someone. You have to trust these people, to share the secret. Talking about your intention to not fall in love with someone, can get various reactions. Be prepared for that when you share your feelings. Remember, your feeling is valid.

> Peter has never seen Dylan this frustrated—not even when they were in the making of Dick Drawer Scandal documentary. He just crashed a whole cupcake with his bare hand.
> 
> "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU AND ECKLUND AREN'T DATING!?"
> 
> "No, Dylan, and I just—"
> 
> "HOW?"
> 
> "What do you mean, how?"
> 
> " _HOW THE FUCK, IN WHAT FUCKING UNIVERSE_ , YOU TWO AREN'T DATING!?"
> 
> "Please stop yelling, Dylan." Peter rubbed his face, tiredly.
> 
> Dylan shook his head. "It doesn't make sense, Pete. Dude, you and him are like the gayest people I know."
> 
> "Ganj is literally lesbian."
> 
> "Exactly!" Dylan jumped to the sofa. "And you two are just like, me and Mack, only the gay version."
> 
> Peter laughed at that. "Maybe, I'm too obvious. But trust me, he doesn't feel that way, Dylan."
> 
> The lack of irony was so apparent even Dylan noticed that. And there was no loud response or enthusiastic disbelief. It was just, sympathy. And it felt one hundred times worse.
> 
> "Dude."
> 
> "Yeah."

Keeping the conflicted feeling to yourself can be stressing. Talking with someone about your feeling will help you carry the burden and also give you new perspective. They may have something to say about your feeling, but it is entirely up to you to accept people's opinions, advices, and suggestions.

> Chloe didn't blink. Kevin practically dropped his jaws. Peter fiddled with his hoodie nervously.
> 
> "Guys—"
> 
> "HOLY SHIT!"
> 
> "Kev, shut up!"
> 
> "All the whole time, man?"
> 
> Peter smiled in discomfort. "Well, yeah—"
> 
> "And why don't—"
> 
> "Dammit, Kev, shut up," Chloe moved her laptop, so that Kevin was out of the screen. "Peter, thank you for trusting us with this."
> 
> "The cat's out of bag and all, better I told you than you heard it from someone else."
> 
> "Man, listen, listen," Kevin's muffled voice, came from somewhere. Chloe's face was literally glued to the screen to prevent Kevin's interference, but suddenly his face was all over the place. "Why didn't you tell him?"
> 
> Chloe hissed, "you moron" to Kevin, before got her laptop back. "Peter, I understand if you didn't want to tell him."
> 
> "Do you think I make the right decision?"
> 
> "I think—"
> 
> "He's your best friend, man," Kevin's voice cutting off, in louder volume. Apparently he had confiscated the microphones. "What are you afraid of, do you think he will hurt your heart on purpose?"
> 
>   
>    
> 

**3.** **Consider talking to the person about your feelings**

This is your last resort if you are undeniably overwhelmed by your feeling. Sometimes, you have tried your best but you are doomed to fail. To not fall in love with someone is not impossible, but doesn't mean it is completely doable. Brainstorm the idea of talking to the person you are attracted to. Don't erase the option that talking out your feeling, includes talking it out with the said person too.

> It is no surprise that her mother doesn't seem surprised at all.
> 
> "Oh, Peter."
> 
> It has been a long time since she hugs him to comfort him. It feels really nice.
> 
> "I just, I really like him, Mom," Peter repeated. "I like him so much it hurts and I don't know what to do."
> 
> Her mother rubs his shoulder.
> 
> "Peter, I know you're a stubborn kid. Always is. You love to have everything under your control. But sometimes, my dear, feeling has its own brain. It can't be controlled."
> 
> "It sucks."
> 
> She laughs.
> 
> "Yes, it is."
> 
> Peter pulled back. "Mom, it sucks because I just can't tell him. I can't lose him, Mom. I'm trying to pretend Sam knows and we aren't friend anymore and it didn't feel—I don't like it. But I don't wanna lose him. I value him that much."
> 
> Her mother smiles her private smile, the little smile she reserves only for her son.
> 
> "Ignorance is a bliss, am I right? Better I don't tell him, right?" Peter sighed. "I don't even know if I'm making the right decision, but at least I don't ruin our friendship."
> 
> "Honey," Her voice softens."You have your reason to do what you want to do. But, is it fair for Sam, if you decide yourself without really knowing what Sam really feels? Is it ignorance, if you choose not to enlighten him?"

Talking about your feeling with the subject of the said feeling can be awkward. And while it opens the door of the possibility that your feeling may be returned, please bear in mind, that all you fears can also happen. And if it is the case, at least you don't have to torture yourself with question you can't answer, because now, you know the answer.

> ~~I've been thinking it over and over and I think I know that~~
> 
> ~~Sam can you meet me~~
> 
> ~~I text you this because I'm coward~~
> 
> ~~Sam I think I~~
> 
> ~~I lov~~
> 
> ~~I like y~~
> 
> `Sam, I've been acting like a real asshole these days. I'm sorry for that. It's just, sometimes you have something so overwhelming going on and you don't know what to do. Been there. Done that. `
> 
> `Btw, congrats! CalArts sounds so amazing, you deserve it. And since we're going to different college, I guess I need to tell you something.`
> 
> `I like you, Sam.`
> 
> `Like, really like, like you. And I understand if this change our friendship, but deep down, I don't want our friendship to change, dude. You've been the best bestfriend I could ever ask. Whether I like you romantically or not, you still are.`
> 
> `I hope you can forgive me for this.`

  
  


  
  


  
  


####  **Was this article helpful?**

🔲 Yes. ❎ No

  
  


####  **Tell us** **how to make** **this article better:**

> **` UR SO FKING DUMB, PETE. IVE LOVED U SINCE 4TH GRADE, LIKE DEADASS WHEN I SAW U, ALL I CAN THINK IS UR PRETTY EYELASHES UGH HOW GAY IS THAT` **
> 
> **` PICK. UP. UR. FKING. PHONE. NOW.` **
> 
> **` PS. WE R GONNA BE 24 MINUTES APART ONCE I GET MY DRIVER LICENSE (3 HOURS IF I INSIST RIDING W/ MY BIKE)` **

####  **Attachment (if needed):**

proof that I love u fool.jpg (233kB)

**Author's Note:**

> > [wikiHow logo.](https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:WikiHow_logo_2014.png)
>> 
>> This fanfiction is based on [real wiki article](https://www.wikihow.com/Not-Fall-in-Love-With-Someone), used with alterations.
>> 
>> This story is expanded from [a drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407548) I have written.
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any mistake, I don't have beta reader so I guess some typos may be there.
> 
> This is my small contribution to this fandom. I hope you like it! 💙


End file.
